I Hurt You Because I Love You
by RainbowFez
Summary: Chase finally blows up at Adam. He askes Adam why he hates him and When Adam says he doesnt Chase lists all the terible things he's indured from his older brother. Adam cracks and true feelings are revealed. Rated M for last chapter


This will be a two or three chapter fic. I really hope you like it. would love reviews. This is the first Adam/Chase I've written so I'd love your opinion. :D Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Get off me" Chase growled. Adam laughed and didn't release him from the headlock. "Graahh" Chase growled, trying to shake his way out of the hold. Finally Adam released him. Chase scooted away from him on the living room couch. He was done with this. Adam was constantly being an ass! He couldn't live like this.

"Come on it was funny" Adam chuckled, watching his little brother rage.

"You're an ass" Chase growled, jumping up. "All you do is hurt me. What have I ever done to you?" His voice continued to rise. All the years of torture were bubbling underneath his skin. "Why do you hate me?" Chase was expecting some snotty answer like always. He expected the laughing smug face that hurts him so much. He did not expect the brute to actually look hurt.

"I don't hate you" He said loudly.

"Really" Chase said sarcastically. "Then why do I hurt so much? Why did I grow up covered in bruises? Why do I live in fear of being thrown too far, being hit too hard? When will it end? One day you're going to hurt me too much. One day I'm not going to heal. You've broken my bones, scared my skin, and burnt me!" He was breathing heavy. "When will a fall break my neck? When will your fist break my skull? Tell me Adam, if you didn't hate me then why do I fear death?"

Adam looked shocked. If Chase didn't know any better he'd say the man was on the verge of tears. "I didn't know you thought that…" Adam whispered. "I never meant to…. I don't…. Chase I love you. I'd never hurt you." Chase looked disgusted.

"Never hurt me? If this isn't hurting me then you're more of an idiot then I thought." With that he stormed from the room, leaving his brother in his frozen state. It was hours later that Chase was sitting in his tube. Legs pulled against his chest. He shouldn't be behaving this way. He was bionic. He'd trained to survive the most dangerous situations. He shouldn't be curled in a ball on the floor of his tube. Why does it even matter? Adam was an ass. Chase knew his brother loved him but he was just so angry. He's been so angry for so long. How did Adam not see Spike just behind his eyes every time they were within five feet of each other? How had he never put together all those bruises with his punches?

He couldn't even blame it on missions. This was happening even before missions, when they were just kids. He knew Adam was an idiot but even he should have realized the reason it took him a few minutes longer to heal. How did he not know about all the bones he had broken? Had no one told him? Had no one sat him down and say 'you're hurting your brother. Stop breaking him'? He couldn't deal with these emotions.

"Just stop" Chase gasped out loud. Why was this happening now? He'd kept these emotions locked away for so long. It was just a headlock. He didn't even get seriously injured.

"Chase" The voice echoed through the lab. Chase stood up immediately and wiped his eyes. HE couldn't let Adam see him like this. He had to be strong. Never show weakness. He'd learned that early on. Never give Adam the satisfaction of seeing his pain.

"Adam" Chase growled, stepping out of his tube. The boy in front of him looked ragged. It looked like he'd been pulling his hair which now stuck in all directions. He was pale as a sheet and tear streaks ran down his cheeks.

"Chase I'm sorry" Adam said. The pain in his voice was unmistakable. He took a step toward Chase.

"Get away from me" Chase shouted. Adam flinched back.

"I didn't know I hurt you that bad" Adam whispered.

"Well you did" Chase growled. This time it was him to take a step forward. Adam stood his ground.

"Chasey I'm so so sorry." Adam whimpered. "Can you please try an forgive me. I promise I'll change. I'll never hurt you again."

Chase gave a dark chuckle. "You think you can change just like that. You find too much pleasure in my pain. And it isn't just the physical pain. You always rag on me. You insult everything I do. I can't go ten minutes without being made fun of or insulted."

"I won't do any of it again" Adam promised. "I don't want to hurt you.

"Then why did you" Chase hissed. His anger was subsiding. It wasn't because of Adams empty promises. This just happened every day. It was his life. He'd learned to put it behind for the sake of the team, for the sake of the family.

"Because I love you" Adam breathed. If Chase didn't have super senses he'd never have caught that."

"That's not how you show someone you love them." Chase growled, trying to hold onto the last of his anger. "And why don't you do this to Bree or Leo. It's just me! Only me!" Adam's face was pale, his body shook and his eyes screamed fear.

"Because I don't love them like I love you."

"What the fuck does that mean…" Chase's sentence was cut off by two lips pressing against his own. Chase stood completely still. He didn't move a muscle till his brother pulled away. His brother! His brother who just kissed him.

"Chase I love you" Adam said more confidently. I've loved since we were kids. I loved you before I knew what it was. You were always different to me. You always meant so much to me. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I hate myself. I've hated myself for a long time. But I have to hit you. I have to tease you. If I don't then I'll kiss you. I can't sit next to you without my heart swelling like it's about to explode. I know what you think and I'm sorry." Adam ran from the room, tears falling from his eyes.


End file.
